Heaven and hell angel
by Shoojo
Summary: Mereka berdua sangat berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Siapakah yang kau pilih? Kata-katanya terlalu puitis? Terserah. Please read n review ya.


Yo yo yo! Aku sangat-sangat sibuk sekali. Ada banyak cerita yang harus keep to be updated. Untungnya saat gw nulis ini gw sedang libur, jadi bisa istirahat bentar. Cerita ini muncul dalam benak gw saat ambil "break" dari cerita-cerita gw yang lain, dan kukira g ada salahnya menulis cerita tentang tragedi. Ini adalah one-shot, tapi terbagi dalam beberapa chapter… hei! Itu bukan one-shot lagi namanya, kan? Terserah.

**Disclaimer :** Ngerepotin aja, aku bukanlah Gosho Aoyama, kau harus tahu itu.

* * *

**Heaven and Hell Angel**

_**by Shoojo**_

Note :

'**Sentence'** refers to Ran Mouri.

'_**Sentence'**_ refers to Shiho Miyano / Ai Haibara.

* * *

_Heaven and hell._

_Surga dan neraka._

_Dua tempat yang berlawanan, satu membawa kedamaian, ketenangan, kebahagiaan, kesenangan, dan kesuka citaan, sementara yang satunya hanyalah membawa penderitaan, kesedihan, rasa sakit, kepedihan, dan kedukaan._

…………

_Heaven and hell angel._

_Malaikat surga dan neraka._

_Dua hal yang bertentangan, memiliki keunikan tersendiri dan apa yang dimiliki salah satu adalah lawan dari yang dimiliki yang lain._

_Heaven angel, semua orang menyukainya. Dialah perwujudan dari apa yang sangat diharapkan dari mereka semua. Kebaikannya, sikapnya, perbuatannya, pertolongan yang ditawarkan mengesankan setiap orang. Walaupun dia disiksa, dilukai, memiliki kekurangan, dia tetaplah tegar, karena ada orang lain yang mendukungnya. Dialah sumber kehangatan bagi orang lain._

_Sedangkan hell angel, siapa yang mengharapkannya? Dia ada untuk dibenci, dikucilkan, disiksa, semua hal buruk dialamatkan kepadanya. Dia ada untuk dimanfaatkan saja, setelah itu dia akan dibuang. Kehadirannya hanya akan membawa masalah bagi orang lain. Tidak ada yang menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan dia memang tidak mengharapkannya. Hatinya telah beku._

…………

_Ran Mouri dan Shiho Miyano._

_Dua orang dengan latar belakang, lingkungan, dan takdir yang berbeda. Yang satu hidup sebagaimana normalnya; memiliki keluarga, teman, bersekolah, bebas melakukan apa saja, disayangi semua orang, dan sangatlah baik. Sedangkan yang satu lagi hidup dalam paksaan dan tekanan, menyembunyikan emosinya dengan 'topeng' setiap saat, menyendiri, dan hanya menikmati hidup ini sebagai misi dan beban. _

_Dunia mereka sangatlah berbeda. Takdir mereka memiliki akhir yang berbeda. _

_Ran hidup dalam terang yang hangat dan bercahaya. Walaupun ada kegelapan yang datang, namun kegelapan itu tidak akan menguasainya. Akhir hidupnya sangatlah jelas; dia akan bahagia, menyelesaikan studi dengan baik, menikah dengan teman baiknya, berkeluarga, memiliki anak, menikmati masa tua, dan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang._

_Sedangkan bagi Shiho, kegelapan adalah makanan sehari-hari. Tidak peduli berapa banyak cahaya harapan yang kau berikan, semuanya akan ditelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat. Takdirnya adalah penderitaan. Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah untuk Organisasi, dan sekarang setelah dia berkhianat, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di ujung hidupnya kecuali kematian._

…………

_Dalam pergaulan,_

'**Dia memiliki banyak teman'**

"Wow," timpal Sonoko, "5000 teman? Banyak sekali, Ran! Kau hebat sekali."

Ran hanya tersipu malu-malu, laptopnya hampir bergoyang di pangkuannya. Dia baru saja membuka akun FB miliknya bersama Sonoko di sela-sela istirahat sekolah. "Terima kasih, Sonoko. Kau tahu, mereka sangat baik sekali. Ada bahkan yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, meskipun kutolak."

"Kau menulis statusmu 'single'?" tanya Sonoko tak percaya.

Ran melongo ke Sonoko, keheranan. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menggantinya." kata Sonoko dengan antusias, tangannya menunjuk ke layar laptop. "Tuliskan bahwa Ran Mouri telah memiliki suami meskipun suaminya itu pergi untuk sementara waktu, dan dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh istrinya."

"Sonoko!" teriak Ran, mukanya memerah. Sonoko tersenyum kegirangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," tambahnya tersipu-sipu, "apa ada cowok ganteng di situ? Kenalin aku, dong…"

'_**Dia tidak suka bergaul, hanya menyendiri**_**'**

Gadis kecil berambut pirang kekuningan itu sedang mengetik dengan cepat di basement. Hari itu hari Minggu. Dia telah menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi memancing bersama, menganggapnya hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. Dia menikmati saat-saat sendiri di laboratorium di rumah hakase seperti saat ini. Hanya ada suara ketikan keyboard yang bergema di ruangan itu. Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya tidaklah membuatnya takut, sebaliknya justru membawa ketenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Meskipun dia tahu, bahwa orang lain akan menganggapnya sinting.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti bekerja di hari Minggu, Haibara." kata seorang anak berkacamata dari pintu laboratorium. "Kau butuh istirahat sekali-kali"

Gadis itu berhenti mengetik, memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. "Dengar ya, Kudo-kun," katanya dengan suara keras, "itu terserah aku mau bekerja atau tidak, dan bukan hakmu untuk menggangguku ketika aku sedang bekerja. Mengerti?"

"Menurutmu aku ini pengganggu?" jawab Conan, tersinggung. "Ya ampun Haibara, aku cuma mau bilang kalau bekerja terus hanya akan memperburuk kesehatanmu. Selain itu," katanya, matanya menghadap ke atas, "mereka sangat kecewa karena kau menolak ikut bersama. Kenapa sih kau itu suka menyendiri?"

"Dan kau sendiri, apa kau menikmati bergaul dengan bocah-bocah yang beda usia 10 tahun darimu?" cemooh Ai. "Aku tidak akan heran jika kau nantinya betah menjadi Conan Edogawa dan menolak kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo."

Conan terdiam seribu bahasa, bingung mau ngomong apa lagi untuk membalas. Ai, yang menganggap dia telah menang, melanjutkan mengetik, kemudian mendengar Conan berkata, "Apa kau ada masalah dengan pertemanan? Maksudku, kau jarang sekali–"

Ai mendadak berhenti mengetik lagi, kali ini berdiri, menghadap Conan. Air mukanya berubah, Conan bisa melihat kesedihan bercampur penderitaan tergambar pada muka mungil Ai. "Keluar," bisiknya cukup keras.

"Ha–Haibara, maaf kalau…"

"KELUAR!" teriak Ai, jarinya teracung ke arah pintu, suaranya sedikit serak.

Conan hanya bisa menurut, dia bergegas keluar dari lab. Sementara itu, Ai kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghadap ke komputernya, tapi dia tidak melanjutkan mengetik. Mendadak air matanya jatuh menetes di pipinya, dia membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya, bersandar pada meja. "Tantei baka," tangisnya pelan, "tantei baka…"

…………

_Dalam keluarga,_

'**Dia tetap bahagia meskipun kedua orang tuanya telah berpisah'**

"E–Eri?"

"Kogoro? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kogoro dan Eri diam mematung, saling pandang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di samping mereka, Ran tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya melihat kedua orang tuanya bertemu lagi, mengharapkan rencananya kali ini berhasil. Conan hanya bisa memandang dengan bosan. 'Pasti gagal lagi,' batinnya.

Akhirnya Kogoro memasukkan rokok ke mulutnya, menyalakannya dengan pemantik api, dan mengisapnya, kemudian memandang ke arah anaknya. "Ran," katanya dengan nada sedikit kesal, "jangan bilang ini rencanamu lagi untuk menyatukan aku dengan Eri."

"Seharusnya aku bisa menikmati pemandangan gunung Fuji dengan tenang, jikalau pemabuk yang satu ini tidak datang," tambah Eri, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ta–tapi," isak Ran, dan Conan terkejut melihat taktik baru yang dipakainya, "apakah kita tidak bisa bersama-sama menonton kembang api, sebagai satu keluarga, sekali ini aja? Tolonglah, otousan, okaasan…"

Kogoro dan Eri saling pandang, kemudian melihat ke arah Ran lagi. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Eri menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ini saja, demi Ran. Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya, menghadap ke Kogoro.

"Uhm…yah…" kata Kogoro gugup, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, tidak masalah."

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju halaman hotel dengan canggung. Ran kemudian berbisik kepada Conan; raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi cerah, "Bagaimana, Conan-kun? Bagus, 'kan. Sonoko yang mengajariku."

'Yah, bagus sekali, Ran-neechan," gumam Conan setuju. Ran tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Conan, menyusul Kogoro dan Eri…

'_**Dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang keluarga secara langsung**_**'**

"Shiho sayang, selamat ulang tahun ke-15. Okaasan sangat senang jika bisa melihatmu tambah dewasa, pasti kau sudah cantik sekarang…"

Ai tersenyum menerima pujian dari ibunya. Meskipun pada faktanya dia telah mendengarkan rekaman itu berulang-ulang kali, namun tetap saja ada kerinduan mendalam bisa mendengarkan suara ibunya, dan dia merasa hangat setiap kali suara lembut dari rekaman tersebut masuk ke dalam telinganya. Rekaman yang diambilnya dari rumah lama ayahnya, rekaman yang dititipkan oleh Akemi, rekaman yang ditujukan untuknya…

Dia belum pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, mengingat mereka berdua tewas saat dia masih kecil. Semua benda peninggalan mereka berdua dimusnahkan oleh Organisasi. Yang ada hanyalah deskripsi dari Akemi mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Otousan-nya, menurut Akemi, berambut hitam pendek, mata hijau, berkumis tipis, badan normal. Sedangkan okaasan-nya berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru laut, berkacamata dan memiliki badan yang cukup langsing. Dan setiap kali Ai mendengar suara ibunya, dia membayangkan kedua orang tuanya dengan imajinasinya sendiri, mendekati dia, memeluknya dengan hangat, dan berjalan bersama sebagai keluarga, lepas dari Organisasi…

"…nah, Shiho sayang, kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan ke okaasan, bilang saja. Okaasan pasti mendengarkan."

Tapenya sunyi, lalu Ai, terangsang oleh suara halus penuh kasih sayang dari ibunya, berkata dengan pelan, "Okaasan, saat ini aku punya anggota keluarga lainnya. Namanya Hiroshi Agasa. Aku memanggilnya Agasa-hakase. Dia juga ilmuwan, sama seperti otousan. Meski kadang-kadang penemuannya konyol," Ai tertawa sedikit begitu mengucapkan hal ini, "namun dia sangat baik padaku, menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku harap semoga aku bisa memperkenalkannya kepada otousan dan okaasan suatu saat…" lalu dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "dan ada seorang gadis, usianya lebih muda setahun dariku. Namanya Ran Mouri. Dia adalah teman kecil dari Shinichi Kudo," sunyi beberapa saat, Ai merasakan hatinya sakit sejenak, "dia mirip sekali dengan Akemi-neechan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam, wajahnya juga cantik, lalu baik sekali padaku…"

Di balik dinding, Agasa-hakase terdiam mendengar Ai berbicara kepada ibunya, senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Ai-kun…" bisiknya pelan.

…………

_Ketika tersenyum,_

'**Dia selalu tersenyum dengan tulus dan ramah'**

"Shinichi!"

Ran berlari menghampiri Shinichi yang terjatuh dari rak buku ketika berusaha mengambil buku Sherlock Holmes di perpustakaan SD Teitan. Lututnya sedikit tergores. Murid-muri lainnya menghampiri Shinichi. "Minggir, anak-anak," kata Sentou-sensei, "Kudo, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?"

"Aku ingin mengambil buku di atas lemari, tapi terjatuh," kata Shinichi polos.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Sentou-sensei lagi, tampak cemas bercampur kecewa.

"Er…" Shinichi bingung mau bilang apa, namun dipotong oleh Sentou-sensei, "Yang penting, lukamu harus diobati. Kau harus ke ruang UKS. Yata, tolong kau–"

"Biar saya saja yang membawanya," kata Ran menawarkan diri. Sentou-sensei dan Shinichi terkejut, muka Shinichi sedikit memerah. Sonoko tersenyum nakal mendengar perkataan Ran. Ran membopong Shinichi keluar dari perpustakaan diiringi sorakan dan teriakan dari seluruh teman-teman mereka.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Shinichi keheranan.

"Karena…" jawab Ran, "kita teman, kan?"

Ran tersenyum cerah kepada Shinichi, membuatnya menjadi memerah hangat.

'Ran cantik sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu…' batin Shinichi.

'_**Dia jarang menunjukkan senyuman sesungguhnya**_**'**

"Cheers!"

Ran mengambil foto Shounen Tantei di Tropical Land dengan kamera digital. Kemudian dia menunjukkan hasil fotonya. "Nih, gambar kalian bagus sekali," kata Ran riang.

Conan dan yang lain melihat fotonya. Fotonya memang bagus. Dengan latar Ferris wheel dan langit biru cerah, keempat anak dalam foto tersenyum riang menghadap kamera. Ya, seperti biasa, hanya ada satu anak yang memandang ke arah lain dan tidak tersenyum.

"Oi, Haibara," teriak Conan pada gadis berambut pirang.

"Ada apa, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai menghampiri Conan.

Conan menunjukkan hasil jepretan Ran dan berkata, "Kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit kalau difoto?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku tersenyum di dalam foto?" ejek Ai. "Kalau begitu kau 'kan bisa memakai komputer. Tinggal diubah sedikit saja, langsung jadi. Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau."

"Ini bukan soal seperti itu," kata Conan tidak sabaran, "apa kau tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya?"

"Jadi kau mau aku tersenyum? Baiklah," kata Ai, kemudian tersenyum kecil singkat, dan pergi.

"_Jeez,_" keluh Conan, kemudian menyerahkan kamera ke Ran. Dia berlari ke arah Ai, "Haibara!" teriaknya.

"Apa lagi Kudo…kun…" tanya Ai kesal, namun terhenti ketika Conan memegang tangannya, menariknya ke arah air mancur terdekat dan membelakanginya. Conan berdiri di samping kanan Ai, tangan kirinya merangkul lehernya, mereka berdua saling menempel satu sama yang lain.

"Ran-neechan!" teriak Conan, "Bisakah ambilkan gambar kami berdua?"

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin difoto berdua? Romantis sekali," kata Ran dengan senang, namun Conan mengabaikannya.

"Sekarang kau harus tersenyum," ancam Conan pelan pada Ai, yang masih kebingungan, "atau kita akan difoto terus sampai kau mau tersenyum."

Conan menghadap ke kamera, Ran bersiap mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Ai merasa mukanya memerah karena berada dekat dengan Conan, dia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menghadap ke kamera, tersenyum.

Senyum yang jarang, karena bukanlah senyum palsu, melainkan senyum yang sesungguhnya…

"_Jepret!_"

…………

_Dalam kesedihan,_

'**Selalu ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya'**

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Ran ke-18. Biasanya setiap tahun Shinichi akan datang ke hari ulang tahunnya, meskipun Kogoro selalu marah-marah dengan kehadiran Shinichi. Dia tidak pernah absen pada pesta ulang tahunnya. Namun sekarang dia tidak datang. Jangankan datang, ucapan selamat saja tidak ada…

Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai. Ran merayakannya di sekolah bersama teman-temannya, dilanjutkan dengan pergi bersama Conan dan yang lain ke Beika Mall, makan malam di restoran Cina. Saat ini jam 11.58 malam, namun Ran masih menatap ke luar jendela, ke langit malam yang kosong, matanya hampa.

'Shinichi, di mana kau?' tanya Ran di dalam hati.

Jam 11.59 malam. Semenit lagi, hari ulang tahunnya berakhir.

'Kenapa kau tidak datang, Shinichi?'

54 detik lagi.

'Padahal dulu kau sering datang…'

49 detik lagi.

'…bahkan kalau kau sakit atau ada halangan, kau pasti akan mengirimkan ucapan selamat…'

38 detik lagi.

'…tapi sekarang kau tidak ada.'

34 detik lagi.

'Kenapa, Shinichi? Kenapa?'

30 detik lagi, air mata bercucuran di pipi Ran.

'Kita, kan teman, teman baik, yang selalu bersama di saat gembira dan sedih, kan…'

23 detik lagi.

'…bahkan aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman, sesuatu yang lebih…'

17 detik lagi.

'…tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Bagaimana?'

14 detik lagi.

'Kenapa kau terus mempermainkanku? Apa kau sekarang tertawa melihatku menangis? Kenapa…'

8 detik lagi.

'Aku kecewa denganmu, Shinichi…kecewa…'

_5 detik…_

'Tolong, datang sekali saja, Shinichi, tolong…'

_2 detik…_

"Shinichi…" bisik Ran pelan.

_1 detik…_

"_Ran…_"

Ran berputar ke belakang, matanya penuh harap, '_Shinichi?_'

"Ran-neechan," kata Conan, memakai piyamanya, berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga yang terbuka, "kenapa belum tidur? Sekarang sudah *huah* tengah malam…"

Ran mengelus dada, kecewa namun sedikit senang melihat Conan. "Neechan tidak apa-apa, Conan-kun," katanya pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak karena habis menangis.

Conan menghampiri Ran, lalu melihat bekas air mata di pipi Ran. "Ran-neechan…menangis, ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"O..oh.." Ran buru-buru menyeka air matanya, "tidak, tidak Conan-kun, neechan…"

"Apa karena Shinichi-niichan tidak datang di hari ulang tahun neechan?" tanya Conan, berusaha terdengar biasa namun tetap merasa sakit karena apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, berharap jawabannya tidak.

Ran terkejut mendengar pertanyaan – atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan – dari Conan. Dia hanya bisa mengiyakan, "Ya, itu benar," bisiknya pelan.

Hati Conan serasa diiris belati tajam mendengar jawaban Ran. 'Maaf, Ran, aku membuatmu menangis,' katanya dalam hati. "Tapi Ran-neechan tidak boleh sampai tidak tidur hanya gara-gara Shinichi-niichan. Dia pasti juga khawatir dengan neechan. Mungkin saat ini dia ada kasus dan…"

"KASUS!" teriak Ran keras, sekarang dia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. "Apa hanya itu yang ada dalam kepala si detektif bodoh itu? Kasus apa yang membuatnya harus menghilang? Kasus apa yang membuatnya rela meninggalkan sekolah dan teman-temannya? Kasus seperti apa yang–yang membuat...nya…tidak…datang…"

Air mata Ran berjatuhan lagi, kali ini lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya. Conan berjalan mendekati Ran, dan berbisik, "Kalaupun Shinichi-niichan tidak peduli dengan neechan, aku tetap peduli. Jika Ran-neechan sampai kena apa-apa, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ran kaget mendengar perkataan Conan, dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dan kasih sayang di dalam suara anak berkacamata yang di depannya. Dia berlutut, memeluk Conan, air matanya masih tetap mengalir.

"Arigatou, Conan-kun." bisik Ran di telinga Conan. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah hadiah terbaik dalam ulang tahunku kali ini…"

'_**Dia selalu menangis dalam kesendirian**_**'**

"Oneechan…"

Foto itu dipeluknya erat-erat. Gadis berambut pirang ini sekarang duduk di tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Tangannya memeluk kedua betisnya, memegang foto yang mulai kumal karena sering dipeluk erat dan kena air mata. Ai menundukkan kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya, membuatnya menjadi basah karena air mata.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak merayakannya dengan pesta meriah, hanyalah pergi makan di sebuah restoran bersama Agasa-hakase dengan kawan-kawan Shounen Tantei. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka mau menonton film setelah itu, namun Ai merasa bahwa itu hanyalah membuang-buang energi, pulang duluan ke rumah hakase, meninggalkan yang lain dalam kebingungan.

Dia melirik ke arah tumpukan kado di samping tempat tidurnya. Kado-kado tersebut masih terbungkus rapi. Ai tidak berminat membuka semuanya. Dia hanya membuka kado dari Genta, ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, dan hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat voucher gratis makan di sebuah restoran khusus belut. Sedangkan yang lain, dia sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Ayumi pasti memberikan perlengkapan wanita seperti anting-anting, Mitsuhiko pastilah segala sesuatu yang berbau romantis, Agasa-hakase pastinya alat-alat kimia atau baju baru, dan Conan, pasti buku tidak berguna mengenai Sherlock Holmes dan semacamnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi hadiah yang diberikan Akemi di matanya, hadiah yang sangat berharga, hadiah yang terakhir…

FLASHBACK

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sherry," kata Gin datar._

_Shiho tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya mengambil hadiah dari tangan Gin dengan kasar. "Kuharap ini isinya bukanlah otak dari orang-orang yang kau bunuh, ataupun isi perutnya," tanggapnya dingin._

_Gin hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan tajam, lalu pergi. "Jangan senang dulu hanya karena kau diberikan kebebasan selama sehari oleh Boss. Besok kau harus mulai bekerja lagi, dan semua pekerjaanmu pada hari ini harus kau selesaikan besok."_

_Setelah Gin keluar kamar, Shiho membuka bingkisan di tangannya. Bingkisannya cukup kecil. Dia hanya mengeluh kecil ketika tahu isinya hanyalah pistol tercanggih buatan Organisasi berukuran praktis dan daya bunuh tinggi, serta amunisinya. Dia membuang hadiahnya ke atas mejanya. Dia tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa dari Organisasi. Yang diharapkannya hanyalah…_

"_Shiho-chan!" teriak seorang remaja berambut hitam._

_Shiho menoleh menuju asal suara, sangat senang sekaligus khawatir. "Rose," katanya pelan, "berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu kalau dekat Organisasi, tapi pakailah codename kita."_

_Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Kau ini formal sekali, Shiho-chan. Persetan dengan peraturan. Aku kan kakakmu, jadi aku bisa memanggilku dengan namamu. Dan satu lagi," dia mendekat ke Shiho, "jangan panggil aku Rose, tapi Akemi-neechan, oke?"_

"_Tapi, Rose…"_

"_Akemi-neechan! Ya ampun Shiho-chan, kita ini kan keluarga, jadi kenapa harus saling memanggil dengan codename? Tapi terserah. Bagaimanapun, selamat ulang tahun, Shiho-chan." kata Akemi menyodorkan hadiah ke Shiho. Hadiahnya sama kecilnya dengan hadiah Gin, tapi Shiho merasa apa yang didalamnya lebih baik daripada pistol. "Bukalah," desak Akemi._

_Shiho menurut, melepaskan kertas pembungkus, membuka kotak di dalamnya, dan dia terkejut. Isinya adalah sebuah kalung yang indah, berwarna silver berkilauan, dan ada gantungan liontin. Dia membuka liontin itu, dan melihat isinya. Foto dirinya dan Akemi saat masih kecil terpampang di foto itu, muka keduanya tampak bahagia. Dia lalu membalik liontin itu, dan melihat ukiran di atasnya._

_S.M.A. _

_Shiho . Miyano . Akemi_

"_I–ini…" kata Shiho terbata-bata._

_Akemi tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Shiho dan berkata, "Ingat ini baik-baik Shiho-chan. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama terus, tapi setiap kali kau melihat kalung ini, ingatlah bahwa neechan akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Oke?"_

_Shiho hanya terdiam, kemudian memeluk Akemi. "Terima kasih, neechan." bisiknya, membuat Akemi tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak tahu apakah tahun depan neechan bisa datang ke ulang tahunku, tapi…"_

"_Jangan khawatir, Shiho-chan," kata Akemi menenangkan, "aku pasti akan datang. Dan akan aku bawa hadiah yang lebih bagus dari ini."_

"_Janji?" kata Shiho._

"_Janji." jawab Akemi._

END OF FLASHBACK

Tapi Akemi tidak pernah datang lagi. Tidak di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 – atau ke-9 untuk Ai Haibara – dan memberikan selamat hari ulang tahun untuknya lagi. Ai merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kalung yang diberikan Akemi padanya pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Kalung itu masih terawat dengan baik. Ai jarang memakainya kalau keluar, karena itu adalah peninggalan dari kakaknya yang berharga. Dibukanya liontin itu dan dilihatnya kembali foto yang ada di dalamnya. Dia tersenyum senang, namun juga sedih. Mengingat bagaimana bahagianya dia bersama Akemi, bagaimana dia belum pernah memberikan apa-apa untuk kakaknya, bagaimana semua mimpinya bersama Akemi direbut oleh Organisasi, oleh Gin, yang membunuh kakaknya…

"Ai-kun," bisik suara dari pintu kamarnya, "kau tidak apa-apa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini…"

Ai buru-buru menyeka air matanya, mengambil nafas, lalu berbicara dengan suara biasa, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hakase. Sungguh."

"Oh, kalau begitu keluarlah. Kita sudah mau memulai pesta ulang tahunmu," kata Agasa-hakase, lalu pergi

Ai mengantongi kalung dan fotonya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Namun kakinya menabrak salah satu kado. Dia terkejut, mendengar suara gemerincing di dalamnya. Dia tahu itu hadiah dari siapa, dan tentu sangat aneh baginya mengetahui bahwa si pemberi kado ternyata memberikan hadiah yang lain. 'Apa ya isinya?' tanyanya.

Dia mengambil kado itu, membukanya, dan melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung berwarna emas kekuningan berada di dalamnya, ada gantungan berbentuk kristal salju yang juga berwarna emas dengan berbagai ukiran di tengahnya. Ada kertas kecil di dalam kotaknya. Ai membaca yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_Selamat ulang tahun Haibara._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukai hadiah ini atau tidak, tapi pasti akan cocok untukmu._

_Kau harus menerimanya. Aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli barang ini._

_P.S. : jangan suka tidur terlalu malam._

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah ilmuwan kecil ini. Dia mengambil kalung itu, membuang kotaknya ke keranjang sampah, dan mengantongi hadiahnya bersama dengan hadiah dari kakaknya, dan berjalan keluar…

…………

_Tangannya ada…_

'**Untuk menolong'**

KRAK!

Selusur tangga yang sudah tua itu rapuh. Orang yang bersandar pada tangga itu terjatuh. Rambut peraknya berkibar, silencer yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah. Dia hampir jatuh, namun sebuah tangan menggenggamnya, tangan yang kecil, putih dan halus memegang erat lengan bajunya.

"Bertahanlah! Pegang tanganku!" teriak Ran.

Vermouth, yang menyamar sebagai pembunuh berantai, hanya bisa kebingungan, heran dan terkejut. Kenapa Ran mau menolongnya, yang hampir saja dibunuhnya?

Mendadak pegangan Ran hampir terlepas juga. Untungnya Shinichi segera memegang lengan baju Vermouth. Melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan, Vermouth memegang selusur tangga, meloncat ke atas tangga, pistolnya berada di mulutnya.

"Kenapa…kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanyanya, hampir ditujukan pada Ran, "KENAPA!??"

Ran ketakutan. _Aku menolong seorang pembunuh lagi,_ batinnya,_ kenapa aku menolongnya? Kenapa…_

"Huh," Shinichi hanya menanggapi dingin, "memangnya perlu alasan?"

'_Eh?_' Ran heran dengan perkataan Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan orang membunuh orang lain, tapi…untuk menolong orang lain, perlukah alasan yang masuk akal?"

Ran terpesona dengan kata-kata yang didengarnya. '_Ya, kau benar._' Ran mulai kehilangan kesadaran.'_Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya._' Dia merosot ke tanah. '_Aku sangat…_' Dia sayup-sayup mendengar Shinichi memanggil namanya, '…_bodoh…_'

_Esok paginya…_

"Kau dengar berita pagi ini? Pelaku pembunuhan berantai ditemukan bunuh diri. Ya, berdasarkan laporan Shinichi." kata Yukiko di telepon. "Ya, keadaan Ran baik-baik saja. Dia memang sempat demam, tapi segera sembuh. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam."

Sharon tersenyum kecil, mendengar Ran dalam kondisi baik.

"Oh ya, Sharon," tambah Yukiko, "apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Rose akan melakukan pembunuhan itu setelah kau pergi?"

"Ya, aku memang bisa merasakannya. Hanya aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku pada Ran?" tambah Sharon.

"Hngh?" tanya Yukiko ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya dia benar…" senyum Sharon tambah melebar, "…aku juga punya malaikat…"

'_**untuk membunuh**_**'**

Shiho tersenyum kecil. _Akhirnya berhasil._

Dia memandang pria kurus yang di hadapannya. Pria tersebut tidak bergerak, tidak bernafas, matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka. Dia terbaring pada tempat tidur kecil, tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali dari besi. Shiho menatap lagi pada jarum suntik pada tangannya, jarum suntik yang berisi cairan racun yang telah membunuh pria di hadapannya. _Reaksinya kali ini terlalu cepat._ Dia ingat ketika seminggu yang lalu, 'tikus' yang dicobanya dengan racun yang sama butuh sejam untuk meninggal, tapi setelah mengadakan penelitian, dia berhasil memperpendeknya menjadi hanya tiga menit. Dan yang lebih menggembirakan, ketika dia mengecek darah si pria, dia tidak menemukan bekas racun sedikitpun. _Kematian sempurna._

Dia sebenarnya tidak mau dan tidak berminat melanjutkan penelitian kedua orang tuanya. Namun dia melakukan hal ini karena terpaksa. Di antara dia dan kakaknya, hanya dia sajalah yang berpotensi meneruskan proyek tersebut. Ini semua karena otak cerdas yang diterimanya dari ayahnya yang seorang ilmuwan jenius. Kadang dia berpikir, apa gunanya otak hebat tapi digunakan untuk membunuh orang lain? Tapi misi adalah misi. Kau harus tetap melaksanakannya, walaupun kau tidak menyukainya…

Shiho berjalan menuju komputernya, lalu mengetik hasil penelitiannya untuk dikirimkan ke Boss.

_Project of APTX 4869 was succeeded. There's no rest of toxin in victim's blood._

_(Proyek APTX 4869 berhasil. Tidak ada sisa racun dalam darah korban.)

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

Walah…. Panjang sekali! Entah kenapa kalau lagi nulis, gw suka kelepasan n jadinya yg mustinya one-shot jadi multiple-chapter. He he… Gimana? Sedih? Nangis? Terharu? Senang? Ato malah ketawa? Lanjutan dari cerita di atas bakal gw update lagi, tapi mungkin untuk waktu yang lama banget, jadi be patient ya...

Sebelum lu smua pada ngereview, lu musti merhatiin beberapa catatan di bawah ini :

1. Gw g tau ya…apa ada penggemar S/R yang skaligus juga suka ama C/A selain gw ( sombong) di luar sana. Fanfic ini bwt kedua-duanya. Jadi kalau lu suka ama S/R, lu tinggal baca yg dibold tegak, yang C/A baca yang dibold miring, meskipun gw saranin baca keduanya. Meski temanya tragedy/angst, gw tetep nyoba masukin unsur romance di keduanya. Jadi tenang aja…

2. Mungkin karakternya agak dikit OOC, tapi siapa peduli?

3. Ya! Untuk fanfic ini, gw ngasih codename Akemi tuh 'Rose'. Kode buatan sendiri, gak ada hubungannya ama yang di DC. Itu tuh nama merek wine. Gw nyoba nyari nama yg cocok bwt si doi, n gak bisa nemuin lagi selain yang ini. Gw tau codenamenya tuh 'Masami Hirota', tapi ngasih codename dari minuman keras juga gak ada salahnya kan?? Dan nama ini gw bakal make trus di fanfic lainnya. Menurutmu gimana? Cocok gak?

4. Soal pesan kepada Ai yang bagian birthday-nya, itu tuh merujuk pada kebiasannya yg suka tidur larut malam gara-gara ngerjain penawar APTX. Yah, just for information…

5. Mungkin nih cerita panjang banget n berbelit-belit, tap enjoy aja ya…

Pliz review n slamat nunggu chap selanjutnya!


End file.
